The Art of Losing, Hard to Master
by Zerin Empress
Summary: Things are pretty well for the leader of the Titans, but when he loses the one he loves, it weakens him more then it did before (after Secets).
1. It has Begun

This is a mixed piece I hope you like.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have anyone seen Mi" a spiked haired guy asks as the other two male titans combat in game-station.  
  
"Room." grunts the one with metal plates covering his body as he rams the control to the air in front of him. Soon, 'winner, Cyborg' filled the room to the dismay of the green skinned boy next to him.  
  
"No fair, you cheated." He complains as the metal one performs a victory dance.  
  
"Thanks Cy" he says as he walks down the hall to a large steel door, he places his green-gloved hand on the control panel next to the doorframe. Before the scan is complete, the door opens, reviling a tall, silver and black haired beauty, thin arms filled with a stack of papers and a silver laptop.  
  
"Hello, bird-brain." She says as the pill sways and falls. "Grothan!" she yells in exasperation as the items fly back into her arms. "What can I help you with?" she directs him into the black and silver futuristic furnished room behind her. He takes a seat on the couch and slowly starts talking as she puts her gear on her steel desk in the corner of the room. She vaults over and sits in a circler chair opposite of him.  
  
"It happen again." He slowly recites as she folds her legs over each other. "I got out before I could slit the skin open." He removes his left glove that hides his heavily scared wrist. A newer irritation in a long line stands out over the older scars. The girl takes his arm and runs her pointer finger gently over the flaming; healing it to back to his pale skin.  
  
"What made you stop from fully cutting it?" The girl asks as she releases his hand, Robin stalls before answering.  
  
"How much Star would hurt if she found out, how much the team would hurt." He mutters and turns to face the giant wall window behind him; he rests his chin on the back of the suede leather sofa and gazes into the setting sun.  
  
"Good, but there are fresh cuts, I can tell how long ago a scar is from, remember that Robin. When did this problem resurface?"  
  
"Slade, when I when over to the dark side, I needed a release, I remember doing that," he rubs subconsciously an older scar as the sun disappears. "I started doing it when my parents died, Bats thought he got me better but when I left and things got tough, I drown myself in work but that wasn't enough. I found that I still needed that release. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, I drifted away from them, Recma-ing as Star would say, that is who I was hurting the most, the one I care about the most." He says slowly as Mia nodded her head.  
  
"All the secrets you keep, I'm surprised you don't self-destruct on the spot, that's a thing that you have the handle on, you have a good life but there're things that you have to worry about, like protecting the city and developing your powers and Slade. You handle them all well." She added Slade like an annoying after-thought. See looks towards the sun and then to her desk, at all the work she had to do tonight. 'Something wrong' she thinks as her laptop glows read. "Sorry I have to take this." She says urgently as it opens; a hologram of a young man with messy orange-ish hair fills the air in front of her face. He looks troubled.  
  
"Michael wants wrong?" she asks in a anxious voice  
  
"Tamaran, the war has resurfaced, its Colaon this time, your shield isn't holding up. They're winning, no ones been killed, yet." He says in a exasperate voice; Mia rams her palm to her forehead.  
  
"That was a moon of Tamaran, all the people are descendents. I'll be there in a Galagorin minute."  
  
"You can't interfere, remember?"  
  
"Then who can I get?"  
  
"They already have the request, the union of the royal houses." He says as Mia's face stones, as if a gory, bloody movie was in front of it. Robin know this look oh to well, this is when a choice had to be made, whether or not she would let Starfire go, whether or not she would let Star be taking as a prisoner bride. He goes into shock, just like before, this time he knows what to do.  
  
"I'll bring her in the morning, tell the General." She says in an emotionless voice as she closes her laptop and walks out of the room, out of the Titans lifes as they knew it. Previously dumbstruck Robin ran to catch up with her, anger and sadness filling his heart, making him forget his glove, the mask that hides his dirty little secret. 


	2. Secrets Reviled? Plans Form

"Mia, what's the plan?" he asks desperately as she blindly walks towards the elevator.  
  
"I go to my headquarters and see if I can find another way, but the chances are unlikely. If there was a solution they would have thought of it, my team is made of the brightest and best minds in Universe. We will brainstorm all night then if we don't find anything then Star will have to play along till we hopefully fine something. If you want to say good-byes, I'm giving everyone time then I can erase her memories, if we think of something." She absently-mindedly recites as they step into the lift.  
  
"What do you mean, if, see, can find? Mia, she can't leave, you know that." He yells as she places the tips of her pointer fingers to her temples. She starts talking in a trance-like voice.  
  
"Kellie, Lori, start researching similar cases. Ally, do the search for the royal families that owe me a favor and see if we have anything on the enemy. Sam, Michael, Rachel, get me everything we know about the Coloan Empire, then setup a meeting to see if we can work something else out. I'll be there in 5 minutes." She takes her hands away and opens her eyes. They get out of the elevator silently; Mia releases her wings out and flies to the main room, Robin running to keep up. "I have to go for a while. Starfire, be ready to leave in the morning." She says as they reach the common-room, she ports out after giving her warning.  
  
"The worst part was; that wasn't that weird." The green skinned shape shifter says as he returns his attention to the virtual combat with Cyborg.  
  
"You get use to that after while." Raven says as she returns her gaze to her book, not after looking at Robin's scared wrist, smirk playing on her lips. Cy and Star slowly go back to what they were doing, aka fighting and watching the virtual combat.  
  
'They have no idea what is going on, should I tell them? Na.' He thinks as he goes back to his study. He's too much in brooding to notice that Raven is following him. He walks in and leans against the news-clipping posted wall, slowly sliding to the floor, putting his elbows on his knees and forehead on his arms. "Not even brut strength can save her." he mutters in to the floor as he rams his fist into the floor. "Ouch." His polymerized titanium glove wasn't there to stifle the blow. He slowly massages his scared wrist till the pain dies. 'My glove, I left in Mia's room.' He thinks as he walks out to go get it. Raven standing next to the door waiting to tell him she knows his dirty little secret.  
  
"So that is what you were keeping from us." She calmly says as the boy wonder jumps up in alarm, putting his wrist behind his back, so that his cape could hide it.  
  
"Ow!" he says as he rubs his head, "Low ceilings, more dangerous then Beast Boy's tofu eggs." He gives a shaky, nervous laugh.  
  
"You cut your self, that's the secret you were hiding from us." She says calmly. "I can sense when people lie to me, I didn't think much of it. On earth lying is as common as breathing, I sense it from everyone, even the most trust worthy people like you, it could have been the fact you have feeling towards Starfire or your identity or your telepathic powers."  
  
"How do you know all of that?" He asks in awe, angrily  
  
"It's obvious as hell, Mia knew the telepath thing and I accidentally broke into her head during a telepathic session, she training me to be a stronger telepath."  
  
"Doesn't she have blocks on her mind that prevent that?" he asks, unsure of the answer.  
  
"Since I'm not that strong in it, she removed them so it could be easier for me to enter her mind. I was suppose to fine out where she keeps her power crystals but I entered her deepest secrets instead. She didn't realize it so she didn't erase it. You are worried about something?" she asks the last part with a slightly anxious voice.  
  
"You know that Mi made that shield around Tamaran, it prevents war but that didn't hold up so Coloan has hostages and Mia can't intervene so the only was for the planet to survive is to unite the royal house, Star has to marry the prince." He says, angry and annoyed.  
  
"We should tell Starfire."  
  
"No, Mia will find a solution, she has to." He says as he walks to his room, leaving Raven with a plan. She walks to the elevator and gets off at the 9 floor; she makes a portal to goes into Mia room, undetected.  
  
"We if you're going to be an ass about this then I guess it's my problem and I have a plan." she says as she dives into a stainless steel chest into the swirling pool of slivery light. 


	3. Friends Meet Again

Thanks for your support, this update took me 2 long I know. Enjoy  
  
Dis- I don't own the teen titans  
  
VVVVVVVV  
  
When the purple haired teen-girl emerges form the silvery portal, she gazes at her bizarre surroundings, well to anyone else they would be, but to Raven they were as good as home, better even. She was on the main road of what looked like a city/mess of castles, palaces, and skyscrapers, an architect's dreamland. They were all beautiful, each in their own way. In between the more larger ones were giant enclosed eco-domes/ parks to model environments of animals of Mia's menagerie, collected from worlds she saved as tokens of thanks, practically everyone in the universe knows she's a sucker for the animals. The highest towers, Theta, and Thebes, were her head quarters. Safe in her pocket dimension, lived her team, POWs and MIAs that she rescued and gave shelter, these few just never left paradise. Here her and her friends lived in peace and security, this was her real home.  
  
"Raven." A voice called out from down the road a peace. Raven was to busy socking up that, I'm-finally-home-after-so-long-rays to notice her old friend creep out from the Gothic dome (a dome with thick clouds and cold temperatures, this place will be a big part in later writings) "RAVEN" she screams as her old friend turns.  
  
"Kylie!" she shouts in return. They both were friends when Raven was young, before she left Zerenity (Mia's pocket dimension), Raven knew Kylie since she came to Zerenity. Kylie was a POW during one of the first wars of Gordian, when they evaded the Harmonic Nebulae. She was 11 at the time; Kylie's people were peace loving mediators, an easy target for the Gordain's attack. She grew since then, now about 15, even though she was alive for about 8,000 years, it what happens when people stay to long in a pocket dimension, their growth gets slowed down, nearly becoming immortal, staying forever young, in the dimension.  
  
"Raven it's so good to see you." She says as they break up from their embrace. "I'm concerned thought, your not one to come back to just say hi, is something wrong?" she asks, concern in her voice as her head tilted to the side like a confused cocker spaniel.  
  
"You right, my friend, Starfire has been promised to a prince of the evading planet to Tamaran. I'm here to try to help Mia solve the problem." Raven says calmly, keep her cool demeanor.  
  
"Ah Tamaran, Mia put up a shield that kept non-Tamaranians out. It's been going on for about a month now, we sent out some scouts to give some schematics, trying to find a weak spot. The Coloan Empire is one of the top, among the ranks of a Defgon army." Kylie says as Raven adopts the tilted dog look.  
  
"How do you know all this Kylie, I thought that you were a spy, 2 class. Mia doesn't normally tell everyone stuff like that."  
  
"Well, let's just put it this way. Class 1 gets invisibility collars, and I borrowed some spider gloves." She admits guiltily as Raven shakes her head. "Well anyway, its dead end politically, man power would be the only solution. But, as Mia complains so often, 'I am bound to the rules of the UG, and they say I can't fight wars, just save POW and take them to a holding zone on Zerga (planet in the Zerin system), then they can just wait out the war. If I fight for a side, they ship me off to Alcatraz 2.'"  
  
"Oh ya forgot that. Con-grads on the promotion. But can't you guys fight?" Raven asks.  
  
"We are protected by the dimension shied, with out it, we would die. The only way we can get out is with a crystal, there are only about 30 of them and that's not enough to cover all of us, and eave if we did pick the best fighters, it wouldn't be enough to beat them." She says disappointedly as Raven frowns and starts to ponder the new obstacle of her plan.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Ky." Raven says as she starts drawing a Z starting above her head, going right diagonally then left, parallel to the ground then right diagonal again then up to the first point. "See you soon." She says as the middles alight in silver energy and she dives through, back to her own room.  
  
VVVVVVVVV  
  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
